


[Podfic] All My Days I'll Know Your Face

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [21]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Series, Timeline What Timeline, troperrific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: four universes in which everything is the same at the nine-nine, except that soulmates are a thing. four times jake and amy definitely weren’t those soulmates. nope. not at all.





	[Podfic] All My Days I'll Know Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all my days i'll know your face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371928) by [40millionyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/40millionyears/pseuds/40millionyears). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### All My Days I'll Know Your Face: 20:38 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bB99%5d%20All%20My%20Days%20I'll%20Know%20Your%20Face.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bB99%5d%20All%20My%20Days%20I'll%20Know%20Your%20Face.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 20:38
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bB99%5d%20All%20My%20Days%20I'll%20Know%20Your%20Face.m4b) | **Size:** 9.8 MB | **Duration:** 20:38

  
---|---


End file.
